Clark xavier and the x-man season one
by boy-romance
Summary: when coming down to earth Kal-el ship was knocked of course by a piece of krypton and it altered his destiny after Charles finds the young boy and ship he takes him in and soon finds out about the power he posses he then trained the young boy inspiring him to do it for more people. Clark/rouge


**summery when coming down to earth Kal-el ship was knocked of course by a piece of krypton and it altered his destiny after Charles finds the young boy and ship he takes him in and soon finds out about the power he posses he then trained the young boy inspiring him to do it for more people.**

**Clark/rouge story I like the paring not straight away but its there.**

**Charles Xavier in his office**

Charles was having a peaceful day he had brought a mansion saw it was empty he didn't know why but it was like something grater was calling out to him to buy it and buy he did still in two months he still didn't no way he brought it no grater calling but in all honesty he felt a presence something was going down and it would be today. just then he herd a boom sound and he looked up to see a strange object handing towards the gardon when it crashe down he wheeld himself to the stair lift. when he got down he noticed a young boy getting out of the object he wheeled over to the boy "are you okay." the boy just steered at him blankly he decided to read the boys mind to see what was going on however his mind was impossible to read so he just offered his hand to the boy and that's where there destinies begin.

**time skip 1 year Charles pov**

I finely figured out where the child came from after examining the object he was an alien with remarkable powers so far he had super strength and super speed also he wan invisible I decided to open a school after my sons power were perfected I name him Clark after my late dad. I also had help from a man named Logan his claws could hurt my son but he had a healing factor so it healed quick.

**9 years later**

I had found an adult mutants and after teaching her she took class to become a teacher. the reason way she was my only student was much like Clark her powers were destructive infect the only way to get to her was though my son the ligating knocked Logan all the way back but it couldn't move my son even when he was at the age of eight now age ten he is out hunting using the skills Logan taught him before he left to find storm as we had named her the task was simple find and rescue her from the enemy. I herd an explosion and then I saw a storm and I new they were working together after he freed her they were a grate teem up storm followed Clarks orders as he was an expert and was quick on his feet he needed help which is were storm helps out see is not a grate ladder but she is a good planer and with there smarts and power the were an excellent team.

**time skip going to get Scoot from the orphanage.**

as I weald up to the orphanage with a new mutant in it his name was scoot he would be my new student I weald up to there door but it opened before I could knock and there was a woman with a huge smile "oh you must be here to adopt how can I help you." she said in a way to cheerful manner Clark how was standing behind my coughed I new what she was thinking because her thoughts were way to load and I guess with my son being a genius new she was happy to get rid of a child "indeed I am, I am looking for a kid about the same age as my adoptive son her Clark he gets awfully bored in our mansion do you mind if I look around." after she nodded we started to walk around some of the kids looked at us with cute faces but I knew where I wanted to go and found my way to scots room after explaining to Scoot what he was he accepted to come with us after we did all the sinning peppers we walked to the van were Clark did a quick scan on him and found the problem he started doing research as we handed to Jeans house. "hey you're dad if we use this material it should block the blast" he said pointing to some ruby-quartz glasses they were an experiment but after testing we found out they worked and we used theme he then continued working "hey look Scoot I wont stoop till we found you a cure." and he didn't all froe the night he was working on his laptop not as he could go days without sleep. when we got there getting her parents with the program was easy the I though apparently with theme being royals thy didn't want a freak daughter when we handed back to the van I could see she wanted to cry when we entered I could see my son still working and scoot looking at him obvious amazed some one would do this for theme "Scott Clark I would like you to meet Jean an Jean meet Scott and Clark." she waved nervously at them to witch Scott waved back and Clark well did nothing "Clark." still nothing "Clark" and still nothing "SON" I shouted to witch he jumped and looked at Jean "um sorry I get rally in to my work but welcome to the mad house." I rolled my eyes he said the same thing to storm and Logan and well everyone and her it comes "sorry I mean the lovely school for the gifted." she grained at him happy that he wasn't rejecting her "so what you working on" she asked him in a happy tone "why don't you ask Cyclops hey that's good that is you're nickname Scott Cyclopes." at this his mouth hung open like what the hell I new my son loved giving nick name "and you can be Phoenix because you have that look." and I new he would pick up on that.

**no one pov fixing Cyclops**

Clark and Cyclops were down in the infirmary with Clark performing a dialect operation in order for Clark to fix his powers and let Cyclops control hoever in order to miner maze the damage he will still need to wear a special visor when using his powers. after the operation was a success they want out to celebrate were jean and Scott got together.

**an annoying jerk**

when they want to school an annoying jerk called Duncan kept hitting on her till Clark nocked him out not using his super human strength he got expelled for a week and his father wasn't happy infect his punishment was no extra danger room seasons as he loved theme the others thought of is as odd only storm didn't she new he was like Logan in a lot of ways he likes to prove he is the best and impress his dad.

**the computation. **

the challenge was simple clime the mountains and get the flag down how ever got it wins and no powers Jean and Scott were struggling they had come accustomed to using there powers that doing this was I disadvantage in there eyes. on the other side storm and Clark were tearing froe it even though they had a level twenty course and the others had a level five course in the end the ventures won the computation but when Scott and jean got going they almost had it.

**Joining the school paper and meeting Chloe **

I decided to join the school paper with my friend Scott I had the news outside Beverly and sports and he got what you need to know and fascinating facts my first report was from a town called Smallville were I meet a girl named Chloe we became friends and we both said we would keep in touch and read there newspapers. she pointed out we needed more story's and stuff I new that it was the lack of people how wanted to be reports anyway we decided to get back to work and I fond out an important peace of information the meteors was deadly to me so when I got back I did some experiments to find out there were pieces of my home planet called krypton I had to admit I was a little upset her was the prof I was the last of my kind I decided to go for a run when I got back my dad was angry but he understood and let it slide.

**most likely not the best chapter but I hope they will get better well peace oh I forget disclaimers I don't own Smallville or X-man evolution.**


End file.
